La increíble Loli Araña
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Primer fic de Lucky Star Una rara historia de superheroes con cameo de personajes de otros animes (Madoka Magica y One Punch Man) Fanfic tributo a Stan Lee (1922-2018) y fic para nadaoriginal


La ciudad de Mitakihara como cualquier día era tan pacífica como siempre. Los pájaros cantaban y los cielos brillaban como el azul eterno con el radiante sol. La gente de la ciudad estaban viviendo y gozando de sus vidas en pocas palabras, era otro día donde todos podían ser felices sin brujas, sin chicas mágicas y sin asesinatos.

Pero... Un grupo de villanos infames amenazaban con acabar con esa existencia pacífica… De hecho la maldad era una niña pelirrosa de pelo corto, ojos azules y vestida de una vulgar delincuente, de hecho era una Puella Magi que tenía la habilidad de crear como controlar brujas y asesinar a cuánta gente quisiera y junto con ella el gato alienígena con quien hizo el contrato.

Matsuri como era su nombre fijaba su vista en los complejos residenciales de la ciudad e incluso por motivos algo culposos en los vestidores de la escuela local sobre todo a las chicas que entraban a las duchas luego de las fuertes clases de educación física.

-Bien Kyubey, ¿Sabes qué hora es?- Preguntó la menor

-Son las nueve de la mañana

-No idiota, la otra hora

-¡Ah sí! Es la hora de empezar... ¡Nuestras actividades malvadas!- La malvada pelirrosada comenzó a reírse mientras caminaba de vuelta a una bodega abandonada donde estaba una especie de manta blanca y grande en la cual había un lenguaje similar como el que tenían las brujas y puellas magi… Algo decía que ese objeto cubierto en verdad se veía realmente malvada ni las intenciones eran bonitas que digamos.

De pronto una sorprendente explosión resonó en plena urbe iluminando de rojo el ambiente junto a un fuego infernal que rodeaba de negro la escena. La villana mágica apareció justo en el momento preciso para causar el caos y la destrucción. De en medio del enorme humo salía lo que podía ser un robot gigante similar a Walpurgis el cual fue creado por Matsuri y piloteado por Kyubey y Sonic el ninja pero a base de latigazos mientras pedaleaban como niños asustados.

La pequeña pelirrosa contemplando su obra de arte y más con la gente huyendo como las insignificantes hormigas que eran rompió en una risa estruendosa y malvada. Ahora su vestido era de una chica nazi, con chaleco gris oscuro con medallas y símbolos hitlerianos, una gorra militar con calavera, falda muy corta, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla y tenis deportivos del mismo color de su uniforme.

La mini nazi cesó su risa mientras mantenía sus diabólicos ojos azules en una cámara digital casera

-¡Ahahaha! Con mi bestia mecánica Walpurgis, tomaré fotos escandalosas de todas las mahou shoujo y las difundiré por todo el mundo. Entonces, haré que todas las chicas mágicas e incluso Las Sailor Scouts o el grupo de Madoka se arrodillen ante mí...

De pronto el mecha gigante sacó de su complexión una especie de televisor que indicaba el mapa de la ciudad o del distrito o la prefectura con puntos rojos. Dichos puntos eran las ubicaciones de cada chica mágica e incluso miembros de la asociación de superhéroes sea desde la clase C hasta la S.

Mientras tanto la pequeña se entretenía viendo como si fuera un mini televisor que se le cambian los canales a cada rato ya que mostraban los vestidores de la escuela que por cierto estaban las chicas bañándose en sus duchas, las primeras victimas obviamente eran Mami y Sayaka, la siguientes fueron Kirika y Hitomi, la última fue Madoka pero la villana la borró ya que la pequeña ojicarmín no era de su tipo (No le gustan las lolis).

La ojiazul ahora enfocaba su pantalla de su móvil en la vivienda Kaname apuntando a una mujer de cabello morada que estaba vistiéndose para el trabajo, de hecho una milf como Kaname Junko era codiciable a pesar de estar casada y tener dos hijos… Bueno, sólo codiciable y buena en la cama para la pequeña villana ya que la madre de la gran Madoka era su fantasía sexual o en su defecto cualquier milf.

De hecho hasta tenía un lado lleno de odio hacia los hombres, pero de aquellos que consideraba maricones y como ejemplo el buen Tomohisa Kaname era para la pequeña el perfecto ejemplo de "Uy, un marica". Un hombre que cuidaba la casa, lavando platos, haciendo el aseo y demostrando ser un buen cocinero era para la mente de Matsuri, la imagen de un completo perdedor, un papanatas o por no decir un tipo sin las pelotas suficientes para follarse a alguien.

La mujer miraba con sonrisa sádica y derrame nasal viendo como la mujer estaba usando sus medias pantalón, para estar cuarentona era super sexy y eso que usaba unas deleitables tangas que hacían volar la imaginación mientras tanto Kyubey y Sonic el ninja no soportaban las humillaciones y los látigos impuestos por la pequeña demente.

-¡Excelente señora Kaname! ¡Usted definitivamente es la más excelente! ¡Miles y miles de fotos suyas están llegando a mis manos!- Comenzó a reírse como una demente contemplando la figura de la mujer mayor pero no paraba la cosa ya que ahora su vista se dirigía en un apartamento de la ciudad donde vivía Oriko Mikuni que por cierto estaba en su ducha con sus notables atributos al aire.

Una vez más la pequeña pelirrosa empezó a reírse como una demente mientras contemplaba que la albina usaba una especie de liguero con un brassier negro junto a unas bragas del mismo color pero floreadas, se relamía la lengua como si quisiese devorar a la puella magi que adivinaba el futuro.

-¡Ah mamacita! ¡Linduras como tú me hacen venirme!... No te detengas muñeca, ay como quisiera… Voy a ponerte en mi colección

De pronto el ninja Sonic con una mirada del asco, producido por estar de andadas con alguien como Matsuri indagó a su jefa

-Oye, enana

-¿Qué quieres ninja esclavo sexual?- Preguntó con una liguera molestia

-Que no dijiste que ibas tomar fotos a quién sabe dónde y los ibas a difundir, ¿O me equivoco?

La menor sonrió con malicia

-Sí, lo dije pero a veces tengo mis excepciones a la regla- Le envió fotos de la señora Kaname como de Oriko al móvil del ninja el cual ni quiso mover sus pupilas, cosas como esas le causaban un completo desagrado hasta se preguntaba cómo alguien tan letal y peligroso tuviera que aguantarse el ser sirviente de una niñata enferma sexual… En verdad desperdiciaba su tiempo, se suponía que andaría en busca de pelea con Saitama pero ni modo.

La escena se tornaba turbia por parte de la pelirrosa dando a entender que las chicas mágicas como la misma ciudad estaban en grave peligro, pero no había nada que temer… Mientras tanto a una distancia dos sombras estaban desde un edificio muy alto, bueno una sombra estaba por ir a patear el trasero del mecha mientras la otra estaba viendo en su móvil lo que parecía una fotografía por debajo de una falda

-¡Ah no otra vez! ¡¿Los mismos pantys blancos?!- Exclamó molesta la sombra de ojos morados mientras la sombra de ojos amarillos rasgados decidió volar a propulsión alistando unos rayos que emanaban de sus manos. La sombra seguía mirando con algo de insistencia como perversión muchas fotos de la misma panty mientras se reía por lo bajo

\- ¡Blanco, blanco, blanco! Esta es tu declaración de pureza, ¿Eh Madoka? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!... ¡Oh sí Madoka!... Un día de esos me mostrarás tus jugosos pechos

La escena ahora era del robot Walpurgis causando destrucción en el sector de comercio cuando de pronto unos rayos de luz chocaron contra su anatomía

-Matsuri Mizunaga… ¡Tus maldades terminaron aquí!-Se escuchó una voz proveniente del cielo

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

De pronto un ser volador de forma antropomórfica lanzaba rayos laser como dardos explosivos hacia el robot gigante el cual estaba teniendo problemas para esquivar varios de esos ataques. Finalmente luego de un pequeño intercambio de luces un individuo apareció arrodillado enfrente de la vista de la maquina causando una especie de temblor.

El ser se incorporó mostrando a un rubio de cabello corto con ropa deportiva aunque resaltaba en el individuo ciertas partes o piezas robóticas, su mirada rasgada era penetrante como sus ojos negros pero con pupilas doradas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó la menor hacia el hombre de partes robot pero al no tener respuestas apuntó a Sonic

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-Sí… Es el amigo del pelón del que te conté el otro día

-¡¿No me digas qué es…?!

-Permitenme presentarme- Irrumpió el androide que ya era conocido- Me llamo Genos y soy representante de la asociación de héroes- El discípulo de Saitama se posicionó en ataque dispuesto a salvar el día pero también anhelando aplicar las enseñanzas que tuvo del calvo destructor de universos e incluso dispuesto a honrarlo si eso era necesario.

De hecho el androide había recibido una misión de ir a Mitakihara (Ubicada en la prefectura o región M) ya que Sonic volvió a huír de prisión pero no se esperaba que el fugitivo fuese lacayo de una desconocida ni mucho menos de una mahou shoujo (Sonó ridículo si me lo preguntan).

De pronto una lluvia de balas como explosiones rodearon a los dos bandos, Matsuri usó con dificultad una barrera mientras que Sonic aprovechó para darle algo de pelea a Genos pero recibió balazos, que por cierto no lo hirieron pero reconocería en cualquier parte. El androide y el ninja dieron su mirada para ver que era ni nada más y menos qué…

Homura estando en el aire comenzó a utilizar varias de sus mejores para apartar a los dos sujetos de su vista, sobre todo a Genos que para la viajera estorbaba en su misión, el androide trató de exigir su actitud pero su mirada fría lo dejó sin palabra e incluso daba más miedo que Tatsumaki.

Dicha mirada fue como un "Quítate" a lo cual caminó de manera lenta y relajada apuntando a Matsuri que portaba una metralleta e incluso un sable fino de diseño bastante europeo, pero la escena se interrumpió cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción de sonido setentero (A fines de los 70´s por así decirlo) cuyo tono o hasta la letra era bien pegajosa e incluso el cantante era de esas voces novedad

Desde los edificios un enmascarado de rojo y azul lanzaba sus telarañas a diestra y siniestra usando los edificios como medio de transporte haciendo saltos y piruetas como si jugaba a ser Tarzán. El individuo en medio de su función exclamó desde los aires

-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar esas fotos indebidas de chicas mágicas?- El superhéroe aterrizó en tierra mientras se posicionaba en combate al muy estilo de una araña

-¡¿Quién eres tú, enano?!- Preguntó Matsuri con desespero mientras el enmascarado era más bajo de estatura como un pigmeo, el cual se quitó la máscara dejando ver a una peliazul de ojos verdes, mirada algo felina y con una sonrisa retadora. Usó una pose arácnida mientras se presentaba

-¡Soy el mensajero del Infierno! Mi nombre es la Loli Araña- La peliazul hizo más poses de araña hasta un mini baile de table dance para cierta personita especial en su canal del Youtube. Mientras la canción seguía sonando con la siguiente letra

 **Kakero Spiderman cantada por Yuki Hide**

 **Biru no tanima no kurayami ni (Spiderman)**

 **Kiraritoi hikaru ikari no me (Spiderman)**

 **Yasuragi sutete subete wo sutete**

 **Aku wo outte sora kakeru**

 **(Change Leopardon)**

 **Kimi wa naze kimi wa naze**

 **Tatakai tsuzukeru no ka inochi wo kakete**

 **Hitosuji ni hitosuji ni**

 **Muteki no otoko Spiderman**

-Izumi Konata- La viajera del tiempo estaba molesta- ¿Por qué diablos sigues usando la música de la serie Tokusatsu de los 70´S? Sabes que estás inflingiendo derechos de autor y podrías ir a prisión ¡Finalmente acordamos usar la música occidental, maldita sea!

-Lamento su discusión de pareja- Matsuri irrumpió mientras Sonic se posicionó preparando su armamento ninja afuera mientras la menor en compañía de Kyubey estaba en las cabinas del mecha que estaba dispuesto a exterminar todo lo que se moviera

-¡No disfrutarás de lo que te sucederá si te atreves a enfrentarnos a nosotros! Estúpida otaku- El ninja preparaba sus shurikens y los lanzó sobre la otaku que por cierto saltó del mismo modo que hizo Toby Maguire en esa trilogía de Spiderman pero con fanservice dedicado solamente a Kagamin.

La chica aterrizó acostada en el suelo haciendo una pose provocativa de esas que dicen "Dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas" , se tomó una foto así para luego ponerse junto a su actitud despreocupada

-Genos

-Sí, Konata-san

-Las fotos incriminatorias- En eso el androide sacó de quien sabe que una serie de fotos los cuales daban a un cuarto repleto de mercancía relacionada con una niña de pelo rosa y ojitos rojos (Algo olía muy mal), eran de todo, dokimakuras, dildos, muñecos, posters, afiches… Todo lo relacionado con lo enfermo y extremo de un otaku, aspecto que le causaba un enorme dolor a nuestra Konata que era toda contraria, una buena familia, muchas amistades y una vida amorosa. Con cara de "Te lo dije" apuntó a la viajera

-¡Ay, Homu-chan! Me duele mucho la clase de persona que eres, no es secreto que estás obsesionada con Madoka-Sama y según lo calculado por Genos se sabe que tienes en secreto más 2000 artículos enfermos como relacionados con Madoka-sama- Le dio el montón de pruebas a su interrogada la cual ladeaba la mirada, como si dijera "No sé de qué estás hablando"

-Homu-chan, si fuera tú no debería dejar que la terrible verdad sea revelada mucho menos por una cámara casera.

Genos para ignorar la situación optó una pelea bien fingida contra Sonic mientras Matsuri estaba como una olla al explotar ya que la "Estaban ignorando", digo era la mala que dio comienzo así que exigía que todo el asunto debía rondar sobre ella o su bestia mecánica Walpurgis.

Mientras tanto la otaku peliazul y la hikikomori viajera estaban en una pequeña y acalorada discusión

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Horrible verdad"? ¡Tú también eres de esa clase de gente!

-En eso te equivocas Homu-chan, puede que me gusta el manga y el anime, puede que compre mangas y figuras, puede que compre videojuegos y puede que compre novelas liguera e incluso mangas yuri para Kagamin- Señaló con el dedo de forma definitiva

\- Pero no soy una pobre frustrada sexual que hace un kamasutra con una almohada, ni siquiera soy de esa clase de gente sin vida que se excita viendo hentai o profanana waifus de temporada o mucho menos un enfermo que huele las pantys de mi novia

-Tomoko Kuroki es un ejemplo

-¡A ella no la metas! Ella era de esa clase de calaña pero quería tener amigos, abrirse a los demás y ahora ya tiene montón de amigas y aparte está demostrando que es capaz de demostrar que todos debemos cambiar, como Kenshin… Algo que ni tú quieres entender Akemi Homura

En eso Konata sacó una cámara para tomar muchas fotos de la viajera la cual estaba roja de la ira, una critica hacia ella o su privacidad era un insulto

-¡Hey! ¡No me tomes fotos!

-La lente de una cámara sin importar de que tipo o tamaño refleja las terribles verdades de este mundo. Y ningún ser vivo cree más en esas lentes sin nubes que…- Volvió a hacer su presentación

-¡La loli araña!

-¡Cállate enana! ¿Por qué haces eso otra vez?

-¡Oigan montón de idiotas!- Exclamó Matsuri que recién destruyó un edificio y mató a personas-¡¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme?! ¡Tomen esto!

La maquina usó un brazo elástico gigante que casi daba hacia nuestros tres extraños héroes pero éstos se las ingeniaron para salvarse del brazo y de la muerte, sobretodo Konata que le rezaba a toda entidad desde la más antigua hasta la más decente… Y pensar en Kagamin, aunque no era mala idea morir antes que ella pero por cuestiones naturales.

-Oh mi Dios- Tenía los ojos cerrados y esa boquita de gato junto a unas lágrimas en forma de río (Tristeza al estilo chistoso anime) – Creo que tendré que cuidarme cuando no estoy cerca de... Homu-chan no es de fiar, yo confío y creo en mi brother Gen-san

La pobre otaku ojiverde no contaba que una vez más la bestia mecánica haría de las suyas ahora lanzando rayos al muy estilo Dragon Ball pero cierta presencia usaba aunque sea dar la vida para darle una buena, el buen Genos ahora usaba sus armas con tal de detener a la bestia, la otaku quedó conmovida mientras Homura como era de esperarse ignoraba tan heroico momento mientras interrogaba al estilo mexicano a Kyubey y Sonic el ninja los cuales estaban muertos del miedo.

Volviendo a la escena, Genos daba todo contra todo para eliminar al robot. Ahora se batía en un duelo a muerte con el monstruo mecanico

-Konata-san, si fuera usted no bajaría la guardia…

-En eso lo siento, Gen-san- Ahora la otaku rezaba por el cyborg ya que él y el super pelón eran sus más grandes amigos y de tantos miles de cualquier universo manga-anime

\- ¡Mizunaga Matsuri!- Exclamó amenazante- Es una pena que alguien como tú se atreve a decirse a si misma una Mahou Shoujo cometa este tipo de sacrilegio frente a muchas personas- Se detuvo para crear una especie de arma definitiva

-Nunca debes confiar en ese tipo de tonterías para pretender ser lo que quieres, lo que es bueno para alguien a veces será terrible para otros… ¡Toma esto Villana!- De pronto usó la máxima potencia hasta que dio hacia la bestia causando una fuerte explosión.

El cyborg iba a caer al suelo pero fue salvado por una telaraña creada por la otaku peliazul. Finalmente el humo se había disipado dando a ver que el mecha tenía destruido todo su brazo izquierdo e incluso disfuncional a lo cual hasta el propio Genos no se la podía creer aunque

-Maldición, no pude hacer nada- Se lamentó el cyborg

-Gen-san, te equivocas… Mira a esa cosa, ahora ya está dañada, hiciste un buen trabajo en tratar con esa bestia enorme- Sonrió junto a un pulgar arriba- Aun así tú y tu maestro son cools, ese calvo hizo un buen trabajo en enseñarte todo lo necesario

El androide aceptó con cordialidad dichas palabras, no era la primera vez que sentía respeto o aceptaba tales halagos sinceros, Saitama siempre agradecía sus pequeñas ayuda y en cómo era un buen hombre que a pesar de no haber experimentado un combate real (Recordemos que quiere algo de emoción a su vida) siempre daba una que otra buena enseñanza.

Ahora su vista como el de la otaku fijaban a la bestia que sólo bastaba con defenderse con su brazo derecho pero viendo las cosas las probabilidades de que dicho mecha triunfara eran muy mínimas y más cuando se trataba de alguien como Akemi Homura

-Bueno, ahora sólo queda confiar en Akemi-san

-Sí, eso creo Gen-san

Ahora la viajera usaba todo su armamento pesado el cual no había utilizado desde aquella batalla con la bruja Walpurgis, pero como ahora era una versión robótica y destructiva era obvio que era tan poca cosa. No pasaban ni diez segundo cuando una lluvia de miles de misiles hacían estragos mientras Matsuri clamaba piedad o reclamaba a sus dos estúpidos secuaces por no hacer las cosas bien como se les pidió.

-¡Noooo, para eso! ¡- Gritaba llorando- ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuestan estas armas?!- La respuesta ante dichos reclamos sólo eran fuertes explosiones que afectaron el brazo único y la pierna izquierda, la bestia mecánica era destruida a lo fácil

-¡No Homura no!

-A quién le importa tus suplicas, después este es tu fin Mizunaga Matsuri- Como siempre fría e inexpresiva, ahora preparaba un misil que venía desde la órbita de la Tierra, como siempre a nuestra viajera no le importaba ni la ciudad, ni Matsuri, ni Genos, ni Konata ni nadie… En este caso ahora importaba limpiar su nombre aparte de su relación con Madoka.

-Oh no…- La pelirrosa ahora estaba muerta del miedo, en verdad no podía creer que alguien como Akemi era capaz de hacer, pero ¿Un misil capaz de destruir Japón entero?... Mientras tanto a la distancia cierta otaku de ojos verdes estaba con una vena de enojo absoluto aparte de que estaba poseída por los celos y la envidia.

No soportaba que una hikikomori como Homura le ganara con todo, tenía armas y mucho arsenal, viajar en el tiempo, ser una badass y tenía a la chica, ¿Pero que tenía Konata? Sólo era una otaku normie con una vida normal, al menos tenía familia, amigos, amor de una chica pero comparada con la viajera o con Genos era una donnadie que sólo veía anime y jugaba consolas.

-¡No jodas Homu-chan! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¿Qué pasa con mi tiempo para brillar?- Comenzó a lamentarse, ni siquiera usar un buen cosplay de Spiderman le quedaba muy bien como lo pensaba-

-Mierda, simplemente me veo como una idiota inútil que casi se hizo a sí misma un cosplay pero… ¡Maldita Homura! ¿Por qué soy una inútil?

-Tú no eres una inútil, ni creo que lo seas- Ahora Genos le devolvía el favor con una sonrisa- Con que una otaku decente como tú esté de nuestro lado es más que suficiente

-Muchas gracias, Gen-san- Le correspondió con una sonrisa sincera pero la alegría duró un poco ya que el misil que por cierto era uno artesanal (Homura nos trolleó) cayó hacia la bestia haciendo una fuerte explosión y como se temía no quedaban más que escombros. La otaku y el androide quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Homura como siempre tranquila como si todo ese embrollo no hubiese existido.

De pronto de los escombros salieron los tres villanos de los cuales el ninja y el incubador huyeron como unas nenas mientras Matsuri ya estaba hecha un desastre en su ropa común la cual estaba rota y dañada. La pequeña pelirrosa miraba con unos parpados inyectados de rojo mientras sostenía una sonrisa algo desquiciada… Pareciera que no todo estaba acabado

-Jajaja… Ustedes tres en verdad son interesantes- Apuntó a la otaku ojiverde- Tú mi querida Spidey eres muy dulce

-De hecho me llamo Konata, te agradezco el cumplido pero esta friki tiene a alguien en su corazón

La pelirrosa ahora estalló en ira apretando sus dientes y gritando con ira contenida

-¡Eres tan dulce y tan estúpida como el tren de arándanos!

-Oye, oye para el carro, ¿Quieres? Entiendo el insulto pero, ¿Por qué un camión de arándanos?

-Técnicamente, según mis datos eso no tiene que ver ni en lo más mínimo con nuestro asunto- Opinó Genos

La menor alzó una mano mientras tenía una especie de ipod la cual tenía la foto de cierta puella magi del tiempo haciendo cosas muy sucias con una almohada llamada Madoka causando el horrir y desagrado de Konata y Genos, sobretodo el cyborg que nunca había visto a alguien así en su vida ni siquiera cuando era humano.

La viajera estaba roja si de la ira o de la vergüenza pero quedaba en claro que limpiaría su reputación como poner pie a su relación pero para eso lo haría sola sin la ayuda de esos dos, sobretodo de alguien como Konata que por cierto era miembro VIP de la ley del ciclo aparte de ser oficial de alto rango del ejercito de Madoka.

Entrando con Matsuri, la menor seguía riendo como una enferma mental mientras sostenía en alto su ipod o móvil o como sea que fuera ese artefacto, paró su risa hasta mirar con demencia añadiendo una sonrisa perversa digna de un villano de un shonen genérico

-Bien mis estimados subnormales, ¡Los datos se almacenan en más lugares que solo este robot! Todos los archivos están sincronizados con Dropbox

-A eso yo llamo no contar con su astucia y con su demencia- Comentó Konata

-En verdad esa chica es muy astuta, alguien así debería ser un villano Clase S- Genos estaba boquiabierto como impresionado e indignado.

La pelirrosa demente señaló toda esa galería llena de contenido R-18 con fuertes cantidades de indecencia y fetiches (Madokafilia) apuntando hacia la pobre Homura que la miraba con un profundo odio

-Bien Homurita... Por ejemplo, si quisiera mostrarle a Kaname fotos tuyas y de esta horrible manera, ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es presionar este botón!

-Ni te atrevas a hacerlo

-¿En serio? No te preocupes querida, pero te haré una pregunta… ¿Quieres convertirte en mi leal servidora?

-¿Por qué siento que estoy escuchando el mismo discurso de Freezer y Gokú?

-¿A qué se refiere Konata-san?

-Te lo explicaré brevemente Gen-san, ¿No recuerdas la batalla que tuvieron? Freezer impresionado por el poder de Gokú le ofreció ser uno de sus matones

-¿Y…?

-Obviamente Gokú no lo aceptó, sólo espero que Homu-chan haga lo…

-Acepto…- Dijo seriamente la viajera mientras Genos quedó en shock y Konata quedó decepcionada pero de pronto se le prendió el bombillo, mientras tanto la pelirrosa ahora usaba su sable dañado mientras ahora estaba en su modo de Puella Magi que por cierto tenía sus ropas nazis completamente dañadas y rotas

-¡Ustedes dos arrodíllense ante mí ahora mismo! De lo contrario voy a presionar este…- De pronto una especie de ráfaga le arrebató su artefacto mientras ambos, viajera y cyborg estaban con la boca abierta a ver que la loli araña estaba bocabajo mientras montaba su telaraña que estaba adjunta a un edificio

-¿Pero qué…?

-Eso no es suficiente para alejarme de los miles de amigos que tengo

-¡Devuélveme eso!- Comenzó a patalear sin saber que cierta viajera apuntaba con un arma, el cyborg por otra parte reportaba el hecho a la asociación de superhéroes y Konata como una buena espectadora estaba bebiendo una lata de Coca Cola

-¿Estabas diciendo algo acerca de un botón?- Miró con sus amatistas a la pobre pelirrosa, ella debía morir por intentar arruinar su relación y quizás esa otaku cara de gato sería la siguiente

-Homura, por favor cálmate...- Trataba de apaciguar el asunto- Podemos hablar de esto a través de…- Su soul gem se hizo pedazos mientras su vista se hizo nublada, su cuerpo dio hasta el suelo y quedar así eternamente. La azabache volvió a su estado original y suspiró fuertemente enfocando su vista sobre el cuerpo inerte de la menor.

-Dejar que tu imaginación vuele es lo mejor, pero en realidad no vayas y hagas eso en la vida real. ¿De acuerdo?-De pronto se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó unos gemidos algo eróticos a lo cual se dirigió hacia donde estaba Konata riendo mientras Genos no podía salirse del asombro.

-Ha ha ha, vaya no me reído tanto desde que vi ese video del tal Chris Chan haciéndolo con una inflable, como hubiera querido que lo vieras Gen-san- El móvil daba a una Homura (Que en aquel entonces usaba gafas) fornicando con una almohada cosa que para nuestra viajera la hacía sentirse muy estúpida como subnormal a lo cual trató de refutar los hechos pero de manera infructuosa

-¡Eso no es lo que creen!... ¡Borra eso enana demente!

-Jamás, nunca lo haré

-Yo en cambio no diré nada- Decía el cyborg tratando de dar fin definitivo al asunto- A partir de hoy todos e incluso Akemi-san guardaremos esto en secreto u olvidaremos que eso nunca pasó, ¿Cierto Konata-san?

-¿Bromeas Gen-san?- Decía mientras su sonrisa dibujaba malicia, ya era hora de que la peliazul revelara a una de sus divinidades favoritas la clase de persona que era Homura Akemi a lo cual exclamó en medio de su persecución al estilo Tom y Jerry, la viajera no dudaba en disparar hacia el suelo haciendo que la otaku saltaba a lo loco pero conservando su malicia friki

-Esto es un chisme increíble, voy a decirle a Madoka-sama- Esa última parte la cantaba mientras saltaba a los disparos de la viajera hasta que se cansó, la viajera conversó de otaku a otaku con la peliazul y después de dos minutos la pelinegra se fue con un pequeño de tranquilidad mientras la ojiverde sostenía una sonrisa mientras dicha galería apta para adultos fue eliminada

-Parece que por cómo fueron las cosas parecieron que hicieron un acuerdo-Genos fue muy observador- Konata-san, ¿Qué vas a hacer con las fotos?

-Simple, Gen-san- Suspiró- Nada, cómo tu lo dijiste haré que ese embrollo nunca existe y aparte no quiero destruir un vínculo importante en la vida de Madoka-sama

Y así fue como esta extraña historia se termina con el clásico ocaso y nuestros héroes yendo a sus hogares con tal de no responder por los daños materiales como económicos no sin antes aprovechar unas compras de descuento y olvidar el rollo de la Homura Hikikomori.

Bueno al menos nuestro cyborg y nuestra otaku no tuvieron de "Entrometerse en los romances ajenos" y esas cosas. Finalmente todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, una vez más Mitakihara fue salvada aunque de manera extraña como inesperada pero fue salvada de otra plaga maligna por ahora.

Muchas gracias, Izumi Konata, Akemi Homura y Genos por salvarnos a todos… Pero por petición de un amigo mío es mejor darle crédito a la loli araña de ojos verdes, porque sin ella no valdría nada


End file.
